Penyambung Mimpi
by madeh18
Summary: Mimpimu perlu diwujudkan, meski bukan aku, mereka, atau kamu sekalipun yang menjadi pelakunya. Setidaknya aku ingin berusaha dan berharap, siapa tahu dengan ini hubungan kita semua kembali seperti sedia kala, walaupun harus di kehidupan yang lain. [untuk rasyalleva dan challenge Fan-fanfiction; sudut pandang ayahnya Aomine dari cerita 'Penerus Mimpi' milik rasyalleva]


**Kuroko no Basuke** milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penerus Mimpi** milik **rasyalleva**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini

[Fanfiksi ini adalah ' **Fan-fanfiction** '. Mohon dibaca terlebih dahulu fanfiksi aslinya.]

.

* * *

.

Sering kali ketika kita berharap untuk bertemu seseorang secara kebetulan, dunia tidak sesempit itu membiarkan kita bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertatap mata. Begitu pun ketika kita berharap tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengan seseorang, nyatanya dunia terasa lebih sempit daripada toilet umum.

Bukan hal baru memang jika tidak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka pada suatu waktu. Tapi hal yang paling melegakan menurutnya adalah tidak perlu berurusan lebih dari 5 detik, toh yang tak sengaja ia temui pun akan berusaha menghindar juga.

Hanya saja kali ini urusannya menjadi cukup panjang.

Awalnya ia bermaksud untuk ikut menemani istrinya masuk ke dalam ruang Bimbingan dan Konseling mengambil rapor putra mereka saat kenaikan kelas dua. Sejak kapan rapor harus diambil sampai di ruang BK segala? Putra mereka sepertinya berulah lagi, dan cukup tinggi levelnya. Kalau bukan putranya sendiri, mungkin sudah ia lempar ke Samudera Antartika.

Namun, niatnya ia urungkan saat mengetahui siapa yang sedang duduk dengan tenang dibalik punggung layar laptop terbuka.

Orang itu.

Jadi, guru BK yang akan memberikan rapor anaknya adalah orang itu.

Takdirnya lucu sekali. Bukannya orang itu dulu ingin menjadi guru TK? Kenapa pula beralih menjadi guru BK di SMA?

Ia langsung keluar ruangan tanpa menanggapi panggilan sang istri yang mungkin agak kaget juga. Namun, istrinya lebih pengertian daripada yang ia kira.

"Mo- Aomine-san, silahkan duduk."

"Ah, iya terima kasih."

Atau memang terdesak dengan keadaan dan akhirnya membiarkan saja ia pergi dan menunggu di luar ruangan.

Ketika istrinya keluar dari ruangan, gerak gerik istrinya tidak berubah, tidak menunjukkan apa pun yang mencurigakan. Biasa saja, hanya menjelaskan bahwa putra mereka masih saja betah membawa bola oranye kesayangannya, sampai saat praktikum pun ia bawa.

Istrinya tertawa menyindir, "Anak kamu tuh."

Ia hanya memberi _death-glare_ pada sang istri yang masih bercerita masalah putra mereka diiringi dengan selipan tawa.

Tapi istrinya tidak sedikit pun menyinggung reuni kecil mereka yang sangat mendadak dengan orang itu tadi.

Seolah paham, atau memang selama ini hanya istrinya seorang yang memahaminya. Istrinya bukannya tidak ingin ikut campur untuk kebaikan mereka semua dari dulu, namun istrinya juga memiliki batas-batas tak terlihat lalu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berharap.

.

* * *

.

"Kuroko-sensei yang menyuruh kami mengisi form ini." Namun putra mereka tidak -belum mengetahui apa-apa mengenai peristiwa dahulu kala.

"Oh, guru BKmu yang itu ya? Ibu sih tidak ingin memaksakan kamu untuk masuk jurusan mana pun." Bahkan istrinya seolah berpura-pura baru saja kenal dengan guru BK putra mereka tahun lalu.

"Ibu tidak ada saran gitu?"

"Masuk akademi kepolisian seperti ayah?" Padahal semua penghuni rumah ini sudah tahu bahwa dari dulu putra mereka tidak pernah ingin menjadi polisi mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

"Bu, _please_ deh."

Istrinya tertawa pelan mendengar gumaman putra mereka yang mulai jengkel. "Ya sudah, konsultasikan saja dengan guru BKmu. Ayah dan Ibu ingin sepenuhnya kamu melakukannya nanti tidak terbebani dengan keterpaksaan."

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari setelah mendengar percakapan itu di dapur, tiba-tiba putra mereka mengajaknya berbincang serius, empat mata pula, berhubung istrinya sedang pergi arisan. Putra mereka bukan anak yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain sebenarnya, hanya saja putra mereka seorang penganalisis yang jeli.

Seandainya bukan masalah masa depan anaknya sendiri, ia tidak ingin mendengar apa pun mengenai hal ini, mau pun nama orang itu, yang baru saja ia temui tahun lalu dengan ketidaksengajaan.

Tapi ia justru tidak sengaja sedikit mengatakan sesuatu mengenai orang itu.

Mimpi orang itu.

Yang ia dan lainnya hancurkan hanya karena masalah yang sampai sekarang ia tak mengerti, pun orang itu bisa jadi termasuk penghancur juga.

Dan sejujurnya ia tidak memiliki mimpi yang sangat besar tentang hal ini, berbeda dengan orang itu. Toh, ia memang memiliki bakat alami di bidang itu -dulu.

Jadi, ketika putra mereka mendengar mimpi lama orang itu dari bibirnya, putra mereka akhirnya mengatakan poin penting di sini.

Mungkin putra mereka memang hanya ingin persetujuannya, bukan istrinya. Karena tanpa berkomentar apa pun, istrinya pasti hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut nanti.

"Kalau begitu, kamu memang harus mengkonsultasikan ini dengan guru BKmu itu. Kamu belum ke sana kan? Padahal Ibu sudah menyuruhmu dari beberapa hari yang lalu."

Putra mereka menggeleng. "Tentu saja belum, aku ingin memastikan hal ini dulu dari ayah."

Ia menghela napas panjang, putra mereka sudah dewasa rupanya. Padahal mungkin baru kemarin ia menatap wajah orang itu yang sangat berantakan akibat kata-kata egoisnya, kata-kata frustasinya. Saat masih SMP dulu.

"Ayah setuju kok."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sampai putra mereka memastikan kembali.

"Aku main basket untuk meneruskan mimpi guruku itu, 'kan?"

"Di situlah poinnya. Kamu harus membuat dia tahu kalau aku setuju kamu harus meneruskan basket karena kamu perlu meneruskan mimpinya."

Dan percakapan mereka berhenti saat ia melihat anggukan mantap anak semata wayangnya ini.

.

* * *

.

"Satsuki." Panggilnya pada sang istri yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Hm?" Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut tanpa menghentikan aktivitas rutinnya.

"Beasiswa anakmu nanti, sudah tahu?"

"Sudah kok, dia bilang padaku beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Sebenarnya dia bilang ingin meneruskan mimpi mantan pacarmu."

Istrinya tiba-tiba berhenti, tentu saja bukan karena kata 'mantan pacar'.

"Mimpi?" _Tetsu-kun?_

Ia memberi waktu istrinya untuk berpikir.

"Dia tahu dari mana?"

"Majalah lama di perpustakaan."

"Oh, seperti itu. Lalu Dai-chan menyetujuinya?"

Ia tertawa sarkastik. "Tentu saja. Toh dia juga yang mau."

Tiba-tiba istrinya berbalik menghampirinya, lalu tersenyum lebar di depannya sambil membentangkan tangan. Ia yang masih betah menyesap kopinya heran setengah mati.

"Kau kenapa, Satsuki?"

" _Okaeri_ , Dai-chan!"

 _Hah? Lah? Apaan sih? Oh._

"Kau pikir aku selama ini pergi ke mana, hah?" Istrinya tidak peduli pertanyaan sarkas yang ia lontarkan. Toh ia juga tidak butuh jawaban. Yang ia harus lakukan sekarang adalah bangkit, berdiri, lalu memeluk istrinya. " _Tadaima_ , Satsuki. Maafkan aku."

Ia menghirup aroma _strawberry_ yang menguak dari helaian merah muda istrinya.

"Kamu tahu harusnya bukan aku yang kamu mintai maaf, kalau pun iya, aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

 _Maafkan aku, Tetsu. Akashi. Midorima. Murasakibara. Kise._

Diam-diam, terlena dalam pelukan istrinya, ia berharap ada pada suatu masa yang dapat mempertemukan ia dengan orang itu, dengan mereka karena kesengajaan juga kerinduan, tanpa merasa bersalah namun tak pernah bisa meminta maaf.

Semoga saja, jika keberadaan _parallel world_ memang benar adanya.

.

.

.

"Eh, bau apa nih, Satsukiii?"

"Huaaa, lupa tadi kan aku sedang menggoreng ikan loh."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Note:** Maaf banget kalau ngga sesuai ekspektasi **rasya** , walau begitu semoga kamu suka :')

Kayanya banyak ngarang bebasnya, saya ngga tau ini sesuai sama jalan pikiran kamu atau ngga haha x'D

Makasih banyak buat **altereis** atas _challenge_ nya, ini menantang banget :D

Maaf juga kalau di bawah ini ada sedikit promosi /gak

 **Ayo Pilih *** 2017! xD**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Omake~**

Sementara itu di ruang BK sekolah putra mereka.

 **(Sebelum Jurusan Hukum dkk disebutkan)**

"Agronomi dan Holtikultura?"

"Itu apa, Sensei?"

"Semacam petani bunga, sayuran dan buah? Tanam menanam gitu."

"Tidak, aku saja masih tidak bisa membedakan antara jeruk nipis dan jeruk purut."

"Memangnya beda ya?"

"Beda!"

* * *

"Proteksi Tanaman?"

"Itu apa lagi, Sensei?"

"Dokter tanaman istilah kerennya, yang belajar tentang cara mengusir hama dan penyakit tanaman."

"Kan kedokteran tadi sudah."

"Oh iya, jangan deh walaupun beda."

Aomine menghela napas.

* * *

"Arsitektur lanskap?"

"Beda sama teknik arsitek?"

"Sepupuan sih kayanya."

"Tidak."

* * *

"Perikanan?"

"Tidak berminat, Sensei."

* * *

"Kelautan?"

"Nanti kulitku tambah gelap kalau panas-panasan."

"Oh."

* * *

"Gizi?"

"...-"

"Eh jangan deh, kamu saja cacingan begini, mana bisa membuat gizi orang lain seimbang."

* * *

"Ilmu keluarga dan konsumen?"

"Beneran deh, kenapa nama jurusannya makin aneh-aneh?"

"Ya ilmu kan bertambah luas."

"Jawabanku tetap tidak. Keluarga mah ilmunya dicari nanti saja ketika sudah berkeluarga."

* * *

"Kalau kedokteran hewan?"

"Sensei kenapa sih? Katanya kedokteran tidak cocok denganku?"

"Siapa tahu tiba-tiba kamu berubah setelah ini."

"Tidak mungkin dan tidak mau, kucing dan aku tidak bersahabat."

"Ya memangnya ada yang mau berteman sama kamu ya?"

"Sensei..."

* * *

"Kehutanan?"

"Kalau aku tersesat nanti bagaimana, Sensei?"

"Tersesat di hutan?"

"Di hatimu, Sensei~"

"... _"_


End file.
